


‘ASMR, Our first time’

by glitterakire



Category: asmr - Fandom
Genre: #asmr, #for you, #poetic, #softporn, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterakire/pseuds/glitterakire
Summary: “Alright guys, I’ve become aware of the fact that you are “dying to know the real me” as one of you phrased it in the comment section. It might excite you that I’ve decided that one of you lucky girls will have the opportunity to do just that. The two of us will skype where you’ll get a customized asmr session. In the description below you can find a link to my website where you will submit a picture of yourself, name,age and a short description of your...preferences. I’m looking forward to getting to know you”. Little did she know, that Sarah herself, a Swedish beautiful girl would be so lucky (or perhaps the other way around;)
Relationships: @youririshasmrboy/sarah
Kudos: 1





	‘ASMR, Our first time’

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarah our bestie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sarah+our+bestie).



> Hope you'll enjoy this our love! We love the shiet out of you! 
> 
> Yours truly,  
> Tindra & Erika<33

”Ah, you made me come so hard” The man’s heavy panting is starting to slow down as he comes down from the high and continues with:

“Alright guys, I’ve become aware of the fact that you are “dying to know the real me” as one of you phrased it in the comment section. It might excite you that I’ve decided that one of you lucky girls will have the opportunity to do just that. The two of us will skype where you’ll get a customized asmr session. In the description below you can find a link to my website where you will submit a picture of yourself, name,age and a short description of your...preferences. I’m looking forward to getting to know you”.

Sarah closes the computer shut, full with excitement and a bit exhausted from her 15 minutes with @youririshasmrboy. She puts her satisfier back underneath her pillow and puts a loose t-shirt over her sweaty firm breasts. In nothing but her t-shirt and her tiny, laced thongs, she opens the laptop again and clicks on the link. Despite the fact that Sarah has many beautiful (and hot) pictures of herself to submit she decides she’s feeling a little... frisky and wants @youririshasmrboy to see a side of her not many others have seen before him.

She lets out her long,brown,curly thick hair that reaches down to the tip of her high plumped breasts. She gives them a little squeeze and let’s the shirt slip down just a bit. She opens photobooth and smiles flirty to the camera…

…

A few days later, Sarah has just come up from her swim in the local lake just a bike ride away. She dries her hair and face with the towel but decides to let her wet body dry in the sun. Sarah picks up her phone and sees that she’s gotten a direct message on instagram. She thought nothing of it until she opened the app and saw the @ it was from. She couldn’t help the yelp that came out of lips when she sees that the message was from non other but the famous youtuber @youririshasmrboy. She clicks on the message with a tingly sensation in her body as it read:

“Sarah, your submission sparked an interest in me and when I saw your picture it got me even more intrigued. If you’re still interested, join me at the link below on the fifth of August at 9 pm gmt + 1.  
I look forward to see more of you…  
Best regards, Ian.”

He wasn’t the only one who was looking forward to it...  
… 

The fifth of August arrives and after a long day of laughter, birthday cake and sparkling wine with her best friends (who cherish her more than anything in the world) Sarah sits down on her bed, happy and content with the door locked behind her. The time was turning close to 9 pm and she opens her closet to pick out tonight’s outfit. She decides to slip into a laced black top and her tiny panties that left little to the imagination. Conveniently her family had gone out for a walk and they would be out for a while which left Ian and her all to themselves.

8:58, she logs on to the computer and joins the said link. Thrilled and a tad nervous as the screen is loading. Suddenly a dark haired, handsome young man appears. His hooded eyes reminds her of the ocean, deep and vibrant. His lips are full, beautiful but the voice soon to speak is even more striking.

“Hello baby girl, it’s come to my attention that it’s someone's birthday today....”A warmth spreads down her spine and she holds her breath, It was him alright. 

“I hope you’ll enjoy my gift for you...” She hears the unzipping of his pants and his belt dropping to the floor. As he begins to take of his white dress shirt, revealing a perfectly greek like sculptured torso, she can’t help but notice that her panties are becoming just as wet as the lake that she’d swam in a couple of days earlier...

“Let’s begin, shall we?”

...


End file.
